Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an imaging device, imaging method, image processing device, and a recording medium storing an imaging program.
Background Art
It is desired for a vehicle-installed imaging device to output an image where an object is appropriately recognizable regardless of the capturing condition such as the white balance and the exposure at the time of capturing the image (such an optimal image may be referred to as an “appropriate image” in the description below). For this reason, imaging devices in which the capturing conditions are automatically set are known in the art.
It is known for vehicle-installed imaging devices that the conditions for an object change widely due to various factors such as changes in weather, reflection light from sign boards around street, changes in illumination/lighting, changes in brightness inside and outside a tunnel, and sunlight filtering down through the trees. For this reason, it is desired for the capturing conditions of a vehicle-installed imaging device to be changed frequently in a wide range.